Strangers
by Chiparoo1
Summary: An S+S story. When two strangers meet. one a beautiful young princess, the other a hansome, but poor young boy, will they find love? Or will two completely different worlds tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto glanced into the mirror

A/N: Well, another story by me. Yes, I'm also in the process of writing _A NEW BEGINNING_, but I needed to start something fresh and work on this for a while. Don't worry, I'll continue the other story. =) R+R, please! Pretty pretty please please? ^_^;; Oh, and BTW: The original characters for Card Captor Sakura, they're, well, eliminated. I mean, all except for Sakura and Syaoran, of course. So, why make this a fanfic for Card Captor Sakura? Aw, you'll see.

Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura…well, duh. =P

Sakura Kinomoto glanced into the mirror. She sighed at herself. She looked beautiful, but boring, in her opinion. Her long flowing gown shimmered in the sunlight. The glittering red gown had small sequins covering it from seam to seam. It was skin-tight and fit her curves perfectly. Her gown had no sleeves. Her shoulders caught the light, causing her to look like she was glowing. She wore white satin gloves that gently traveled up her arm, ending right above her elbow.

She cocked her head to the side. She picked up her dress with her right hand and twirled around a few times to give it the full effect, but it was still dull looking. 

__

Why must I do this? Why me? Why me!? She thought to herself.

"Your highness?" A high-pitched voice asked. Sakura turned around to see a young girl standing at the door. Sakura's maid was about 15 years old, about 2 years younger than Sakura.

"Yes, Mayla?" Sakura replied.

"The people are waiting. Are you dressed?" Mayla asked.

"I'm not quite ready yet. I'll need about five more minutes." Sakura said, trying to put on her ruby necklace with her long fingernails.

  
"Yes, your highness." Mayla sighed and bowed. 

Sakura smiled sadly at Mayla. She missed fitting the clasps together on the silver chain and dropped it to the floor. 

"Let me get that for you, Princess." Mayla ran over to Sakura, fell to her knees, and searched with her hands for the necklace. She found it and walked behind Sakura. She reached over in front of her and pulled the clasp behind her neck and gently latched them together. She straightened Sakura's dress in the back and walked around to the front to adjust it.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said to Mayla, still looking at herself in the mirror. 

"You're very welcome, your highness." Mayla replied. "Here. The final touch." Mayla walked over to a dresser and carefully picked up a sparkling silver crown. She walked over to Sakura and placed it on her head. Sakura smiled her thanks and adjusted the crown upon her head.

"You look wonderful, Princess Sakura." Mayla smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said without much enthusiasm. "You may go tell Mother and Father that I am ready." Sakura continued to adjust her gown. 

Mayla bowed and walked out the door. 

Sakura sighed and held up her gown with her right hand. She slowly walked out the door, dreading the night that lay before her.

^^^^^^

Syaoran Li walked steadily in the cool night air. He was dressed up in a tuxedo. It was a blackish-gray and very raggedy. He had to admit it was a rather ugly tuxedo. His family couldn't afford better. He sighed and shook his head. 

He felt like ripping the scratchy monster into pieces, but he couldn't do that to his family. They were counting on him to go to the ball and win the princess's heart. If only they knew just how impossible that was. Nevertheless, they needed the money to buy medicine for his little sister. She had come down with a horrid fever that had already taken its toll for a few weeks, now. If they didn't get the money for medicine soon, she would die. He felt tears spring to his eyes, but he was quick to blink them back. 

He was a strong, handsome young man. He had eyes that sometimes reflected anger, but most of the time a sense of understanding. His hair fell around his eyes, making his handsome figure even more noticeable. 

He gave a low moan. He didn't want to go to the ball. It wasn't his kind of thing, with all the people, and the music, the princess… He groaned. A bunch of rich fools talking endlessly about how they made their first million. He still wasn't quite sure how his parents got up the money, not to mention the courage, to get him into the ball.

He sighed and continued walking. _This is going to be a long night…_

^^^^^^

The king and his wife stood. The crowd was watching intently. Young men from all over the world were watching, waiting to feast their eyes upon the young princess whose beauty not only enchanted the kingdom, but the whole world. For any man to take her hand in marriage, even only to touch her hand or even get a glimpse of her would make a man famous, which was pleasing to most.

"If I may have your attention," the king began. "I present to you…"

All the men waited anxiously. This was the moment they had been waiting for. The moment that some had traveled thousands of miles to experience…

"Princess Sakura."

Everyone gasped, including the king and queen. Down the long stairs came a young beauty, with sparkling emeralds for eyes, and a radiant smile upon her face. 

It caught the attention of Mayla, her loyal servant, and probably best friend, that she was kindly faking her smile. Mayla was the only one who knew the princess's deepest secret. The secret she would not dare tell her parents.

She didn't want to be queen. The princess did not wish to be married. 

At least not to one of those blind fools who didn't understand the meaning of love. Who didn't care about what was on the inside. If only everyone knew how much she wanted to run away. Find someone who would really care about her, and not be attracted to her 'radiant beauty' as it was so well described. 

But that was impossible. 

Her stomach started to twist and turn as wealthy men gathered at the bottom of the stairs to greet her as she made her way to the end of the stairwell. 

"Good evening, Princess." One man smiled at her.

"You look divine, your highness." Another stated.

"Your beauty is that of a goddess." Another said as he got down onto one knee, took her hand and planted a small kiss on her glove.

Sakura felt nauseous. She had to do everything in her power to keep herself from gagging. 

All she could do was hope and pray that the night would go by fast.

  
^^^^^^^

Syaoran entered the palace gates after the guards checked the list carefully, making sure he was invited. He was late, but he didn't care. He didn't want to go inside and meet the princess. He didn't want to dance with her. He didn't want to marry her. She most definitely wouldn't want to marry him, but that's not the point. He didn't want any of it. He just wanted to help his little sister and go home. He sighed and sat down on the ledge of the fountain. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. 

He also couldn't believe how much he didn't want to do this. 

He put his feet up on the ledge and gently placed his fingers in the shimmering water. The moon reflected upon the water, making him feel the urge to jump in and try to catch the it. He chuckled slightly to himself at the thought. 

__

What nonsense. He thought to himself. _Maybe I can just stay out here tonight, until the ball is over…it's not like I was going to win her heart, anyway…_

He yawned and lay down on the ledge (Which was rather thick, by the way. ~_^). 

^^^^^^^

Sakura felt claustrophobic. All these men were surrounding her, wanting to dance with her. It had been this way ever since she had walked down those stairs, but she couldn't take it any longer. She pulled out of the mob of young men surrounding her, and ran up to the king and queen.

"Please, Mother, Father, I need to get out a bit. I need some fresh air. May I go outside for a while?" She looked quietly at the floor. She didn't want them to see the obvious displease in her eyes. Not for them, but for all the rich snobs whom would probably all go jump of a cliff to get her hand in marriage.

Her parents glanced at each other nervously. They were utterly confused by her request, but accepted. 

The princess gave a small smile of thanks, bowed her head, and gracefully walked up the stairs and out the large doors.

^^^^^^^

Syaoran gazed up at the night sky. The stars sparkled like diamonds. He sighed and ran his fingers back and forth in the water.   
  
_Why is a princess getting a ball? I thought princes were the ones who chose the princesses…That's just strange…_He thought to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps. _Shoot! _He jumped of the ledge and crouched down low, not looking to see who was coming toward him. 

^^^^^^

Sakura skipped outside. She was having trouble skipping in her high heels and fumbled a few times. She reached down and carefully took both of her shoes off. She set them down on the edge of the fountain, and continued her stroll through the courtyard. She slowed down and rubbed her shoulder gently with her hand. She gasped when she thought she heard a voice in the distance.

"Hello?" She scanned the area with her eyes, cautiously. "Is someone there?"

^^^^^^

Syaoran bumped his head on the side of the ledge of the fountain. (A/N: Does that make sense? 0.0'') 

"Ow!" He covered his mouth, realizing he had most likely revealed his position. He heard someone call out. He froze in place.

^^^^^^

Sakura growled. "COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF, THIEF!" 

Syaoran put a hand on the fountain ledge and stood up. "I am no thief."

Sakura turned around and gasped. "Who…who are you?"

"I am sorry to have startled you, miss." Syaoran took a small apologetic bow.

Sakura smiled at his apology. _He doesn't realize I'm the princess, does he?_ She asked herself. She walked closer to where he was standing. "What are doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside, with everyone else?"

Syaoran sighed and sat down on the ledge. "I…don't want to go in there."

Sakura walked over to where he was sitting and sat down beside him. "May I ask why?" 

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the paved ground. "Let's just say, that kind of thing is not my kind of thing." He looked over to her, her eyes twinkling slightly in confusion. He chuckled. "Understand?"

"Not…really." She lightly kicked the side of the ledge and shook her head. "…But I think I know what you mean."

"Then…you understand?" 

"No, I just know what you mean." She looked over at HIS confused look and giggled. "I just don't know how a handsome young man like you would think he wouldn't have a shot with the princess."

Syaoran was taken aback by this and looked at her, startled. "How…how did you know…?"

Sakura smiled up at him. "I know these things."

Syaoran gave a slight grin. "So what about you? Why aren't you in there? You don't think you have a shot with the princess either?" Syaoran joked. 

She giggled. Soon, a sudden sense of sadness soon washed over face. "It's so…dull…in there."

"Really? I haven't been inside, yet. I'm not planning on going inside, either." He said, triumphantly. 

Sakura looked a bit hurt. "You're not going to come in…Not even for a little while?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm not going in."

The princess studied him carefully. A blush crept up her neck into her cheeks. 

Syaoran noticed her staring at him and turned to her. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "No!" She shouted. "I mean…no, I'm fine."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You're not like other girls I've met before."

She looked up at him. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's a good thing. I didn't like the other girls I've met before." He crimsoned and looked away from her.

"You like…me?" She asked, her blush returning.

"Yeah. You're…sweet. And pretty. You're boyfriend is a very lucky guy." 

She giggled. "What boyfriend?"

"No way…Don't tell me you don't have a boyfriend!" He turned to face her.

"You want me to lie?" 

He shook his head. "I don't believe it!" He shook his head. "I can't believe how dense some men are." 

Sakura smiled at him. She agreed completely. She was surprised at his words. He wasn't like men she had met before either, which was saying a lot, because she had met a LOT of men.

"Well, excuse me, but I must be going back now." She stood up.

Syaoran stood up and turned to face her. "Yes, and I should probably be getting back home."

Sakura smiled. "Home?"

"Yes, just beyond this forest." 

"Oh, I'm guessing it's wonderful back where you live." She smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't say that, exactly." His eyes clouded over with sadness, and Sakura sensed it.

"You all right?" She asked, concerned.

Syaoran snapped out of it and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Perhaps we will meet again." Sakura stated, feeling heat rising up her neck.

He bowed and stepped back to let her in front of him. "I will be forever waiting for that day to come."

Sakura walked towards the palace doors as Syaoran walked in the other direction. She suddenly stopped and turned around. 

"Tell me your name." She asked him.

He turned around. "I beg your pardon?"

"Please, tell me your name." She repeated.

"Syaoran Li." 

Sakura smiled. "Syaoran. It suits you perfectly. May I call you by that name?"

He nodded, his face showed a slight hint of a blush. "And yours?"

Sakura cocked her head. "My what?"

"Your name. What is it?"

"Sakura Ki…" She almost gave her last name to him, but decided against it, as it would give away her identity as a member of the royal family. She wasn't ready to reveal this just yet. "Sakura Kimonopo." She mentally slapped herself. _Great job hiding your true identity, Sakura…pick a last name that sounds almost identical to your true name…_

"Sakura?" The name was familiar, but he pushed it aside as just a false feeling. He gulped. "M…may I call you by that name?"

Her eyes glittering, she smiled. "Of course." She waved good bye, picked up her dress, and ran out of sight.

Syaoran watched until she was gone. He shook his head. _Why couldn't _she _be the princess? I wouldn't mind dancing with her…_

^^^^^^^

Well? So? 

Yes, I know.

*whacks herself*

I should finish my other story before starting a new one…

So? Sue me.

=P 

Just kidding.

Just tell me what ya think.

[chiparoo101@yahoo.com][1]

Thanks for reading! 

^_^;;

~Chiparoo 

   [1]: mailto:Chiparoo101@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Kinomoto glanced into the mirror

A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I am so happy you all like my story! Makes me feel like writing more often when I get nice reviews! ^_^;;; I am absolutely ecstatic that you liked it! Eeee! I was kind of nervous because it's sort of different from what I'm used to writing…I was afraid it wouldn't be that popular among you readers, but I guess I guessed wrong! Thank you so much! Enjoy the next chapter! 

****

Strangers

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura…you know, Syaoran and Sakura. I did make up Mayla, the general, Ned, Ed, the queen, the king (though those two don't have names), and any other characters not from the show…which is all of them except Sakura and Syaoran and…Kero comes in a little bit later. Okay, enough sneak peaks. Read it. ^_^;;;

The princess looked around her room. Most people would have loved to have a room like hers. With the beautiful decorations and the stunning scent of roses that filled your nostrils every time you walked passed the room. It was like you could smell the beauty. Some people would have killed to inhabit a room like that.

It was likewise for Sakura. The roses made her sick. The decorations were hideous in her mind. She wanted to tear them down and rip them to shreds with her bare hands. 

She wasn't a violent person. She just felt imprisoned. Behind those castle walls was nothing. Nothing and nothing. Besides her parents and Mayla, there was nothing. 

She sat down on her bed. She wanted so much more than this. She wanted to be free. She wanted to explore beyond the castle walls. There was so much she could give to the world, but she couldn't if she was locked behind the towering walls of the castle. 

She suddenly stood up. She had to get out. Just for a little while…

She quickly scampered past her bed and out the door.

^^^^^^

"Look, I'm sorry Mother. You know I didn't have a chance with her. I'm not exactly king material here." Syaoran sat beside his hysterical mother, working as hard as he could to calm her.

"I just can't believe you didn't even try!" She fell back into a fit of tears.

Syaoran growled in frustration. "In case you haven't heard me the last 20 times, I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER!" He stood up and walked towards the front door. 

"Syaoran! Don't talk to your mother that way!" His father sat up in his seat, his eyes showing anger and boredom all in one (Or is it two? Lol.).

"Just leave me alone!" He opened and slammed the door, shaking the house violently.

^^^^^^

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the forest. The front guards were chasing her, as she had tricked them in order to pass. She laughed sourly as she could hear the two heavy men panting madly. When she was far enough ahead of them, she took a nosedive into a bush. 

Still panting, Ned and Ed slowed down to a walking speed, barely differing from their previous waddling speed. 

"Hey, Ned. I think we lost her."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we did." Ned leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

The princess in the bushes (A/N: Sounds like an opera, lol.) almost giggled, but cupped her hand over her mouth to hold it in.

"C'mon, Ed, we'd better get back to the palace. Will let the boss handle this one." Ned said, turning around. Sakura knew 'the boss' was the nasty general who always treated her as a pain in his side. It was like he had something against her.

"Right." Ed waddled over to catch up to his partner.

^^^^^^

Syaoran sat on a rock, right where the forest began and slowly winded its way up to the castle. He rested his head on his hands and sighed. He did some of his best thinking here. He was currently thinking about the girl that he met last night. He rubbed his brow.

__

Why do I keep thinking about her? I can't get her out of my mind! He sighed again in frustration. 

All he could think about was the beautiful girl he had met at the ball. Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound from the bushes. He quickly stood up and prepared himself to come face to face with a wild animal. Instead, he heard giggling.

"That was hilarious!" A feminine voice laughed.

Syaoran watched, his eyes wide, as a young beauty skipped her way out into the open. He smiled when he saw it was the girl he had met last night…What was her name again? Oh, right. Sakura.   
  
Of course, she didn't have the same reaction when she finally noticed him standing there, smiling at her.

  
She screamed, running backwards into a tree and, toppling over, tumbled down a hill, her dresses flying about wildly. 

He chuckled to himself and walked down the hill. He walked to where she lay in a jumbled mess, and bent down. He grinned down at her. 

"Poor thing. You went and knocked yourself out cold." He shook his head and carefully lifted her into his arms. Standing up, he brought her over to a more shaded and comfortable place at the foot of a gnarled old tree. 

He slowly stood up and looked at her peaceful face. "I'll be right back." He whispered as he took off towards the house.

^^^^^^

Syaoran dashed inside the door. He grabbed a dishtowel and hurried outside where he soaked the towel in the stream. He stood and walked to Sakura, who was quietly stirring. He placed the towel over her eyes. 

Sakura raised a hand to her forehead. Syaoran watched in amusement as she ran her fingers over the cool dishtowel over her eyes. Her fingers pulled at it and lifted it up. She looked at her surroundings and then up at Syaoran.

"You?" Her eyes glinted with confusion.

"Syaoran." He smiled at her.

"Yes. What am I doing here? What happened?" 

"I'm assuming you were startled to see me, so you ran into a tree, and rolled down a hill, knocking yourself out cold." He shrugged.

"Oh my." 

"Yes, quite painful, I'm sure, judging the size of the bump on your head." He placed his hand behind her head and gently rubbed the large bump that had formed. She winced slightly. 

"Ouch! That hurt!" Sakura slapped his hand away from the back of her head. Syaoran laughed, causing a small growl to escape her throat.

"May I ask what's so funny?" She crossed her arms, still lying on the ground.

"It's nothing." He stopped laughing and put a hand behind his head. He scratched his scalp.

Sakura made a face. "Ugh…" She sat up. "What, do you have fleas or something?"

"Possibly. Want some?" He joked.

"No, actually, I'm quite fine." She grimaced.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sharing." 

"Ew. Just…get away from me!" She pushed him away. He looked at the ground, pretending to be hurt. She looked back up at him and let out a sigh. "Oh, come on. You can't be serious!"

He smiled. "No, I'm not."

She giggled. "So, I guess that day came sooner than we thought it would."

Syaoran looked down at her in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Yesterday you told me you will be forever waiting for the day we meet again to come. Well, Syaoran, that day has come. You can stop 'forever waiting' now." She said, smugly. He sighed and shook his head. 

"You are going to hold everything I say against me, aren't you?"

She flushed a light pink. "Of course."

He stood up. "I guess I'd better learn to keep my mouth shut." He held a hand out to her. She took it. After she had steadied herself, she smoothed her dresses out.

"I'm sure I look dreadful." 

"I wouldn't say that." He smiled down at her, the light pink tinting her cheeks turning a shade of red. She let out a small giggle. 

^^^^^^^

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY!?" The general was roaring with anger.

"We're very sorry, sir. She was too quick to catch." The trembling Ned replied.

"EXCUSES! EXCUSES! THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR AROUND HERE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!" The general screamed, pounding his fist on the table with every word.

"Y-yes, sir. She got away." Ed quietly fidgeted.

"I KNOW THAT!" The general steamed. He calmed himself down and turned around so that his back was facing the two guards. "It seems nothing can be done right if I don't do it myself, so I'll just have to find that wretched girl myself!" With that he stomped out of the room in search of the princess.

"Woah. Didn't think we'd get out of that one so easily." Ed sighed with relief.

"Yeah. Hey, want a pastry?" Ned walked over to the table where some pastries were laying out on a plate.

"Nah, I'm watching my weight…" Ed turned down the offer.

"No kidding? Well, how about one for the road?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Just take one, you old fool!"

"You callin' me an old fool?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"You can't call me an old fool!"

"And why not?"

  
"Because you're the same age I am!"

"Oh, right." Ned munched on a pastry.

"Oh, just give me one of those things." Ed grabbed a jelly-filled something and shoved it down his throat.

"So much for watching your weight."

"Shut up." 

^^^^^^^

"So, Sakura, what are doing down here?" Syaoran picked a leaf off the tree they were standing under and stroked it with his fingers.

"I just had to get out."

"Out of what?" Syaoran asked with growing curiosity.

"Just…out." Sakura replied sheepishly. 

"Um…okay…" Syaoran didn't quite understand, but he left it at that.

"So…" Sakura's eyes darted back and forth, studying their surroundings. "You live…there?" She asked, pointing to a small cottage in the distance.

Syaoran grimaced. "Yes, I do." He shrugged. "It's home, I guess." 

"Yes, well, home isn't always where the heart lies." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, soaking up the fresh air. 

Syaoran stared at her with fascination, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You're…right."

Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. "Of course I am, silly!"

Syaoran almost fell back. He wasn't used to being called 'silly'. Especially not by a young woman! He blushed fiercely and leaned up against a tree. "W-what did you say?"

"Um, I said of course I am, silly?" Sakura backed away, thinking she had unintentionally said something wrong. Syaoran noticed this and shook his head.

"No! No, it's fine! I'm just…not used to being called 'silly', I guess."

"Oh!" Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry!" She continued giggling until she noticed he was staring at her. "Oh, um, is there something wrong?"

Syaoran came out of the trance and shook his head. "Sorry, I just couldn't help noticing your lovely eyes." He took a step forward, his eyes locked with hers. He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes reflected truth and innocence.

She felt his intense gaze burn into her. It was like he was searching for something in her emerald-green eyes. She felt herself breathing uneasily. Her palms began to sweat. Her stomach felt strange. Like there were hundreds of little butterflies. Her eyes wandered the depths of his. She could see the courageousness and peacefulness in his eyes. 

"Syaoran, I…" She felt a finger pressed against her lips.

"Shh. No talking." He moved himself closer to her. She let out a small gasp as his lips almost made their way to hers. 

"Princess Sakura!" The general stomped in her direction. Sakura and Syaoran backed away quickly. She turned to see the hideous general standing in front of her. "You are in a lot of trouble, young lady. Sneaking off without permission. I'm going to have to report this to the king and queen."

"Oh, no! Please, don't!" Sakura knew it was asking too much, but it was worth a try.

"You brought it upon yourself." He harshly took hold of the girl's hand, dragging her away. She struggled.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!" She screamed. "Syaoran, help!"

Syaoran raced after her. "Hey! Stop that! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking her back to the palace, fool!" The general grabbed the struggling princess by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back with her fists.

"The palace? Why would you want to do that?!" Syaoran asked, confused.

"Princesses do live in palaces." The general growled.

"Y-you're the princess? You're one of the Kinomoto's?!" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura looked back at him from over the general's shoulder, nodding sadly. 

"You **lied** to me? Sakura…how could you?" He was horrified. She seemed so truthful. He felt like he could trust her, and now that trust was shattered.

"Please, Syaoran, you have to understand!" Sakura called out to him, still struggling to break free of the general's hold.

"Understand? I've been…I've been with a princess this entire time…and I had absolutely no clue! Do you realize…how much trouble you could have gotten me into? I mean, I almost **kissed** you!"

The general came to an abrupt halt. Sakura gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Syaoran did the same. 

"You almost did what, young man?" The general turned around slowly.

"I-I…" Syaoran fumbled for words, knowing he would be in more trouble than he could ever imagine if he admitted to almost kissing her.

"I almost kissed him." The general set her back down on the ground. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief.

"You WHAT?" The general screamed.

"I tried to kiss him. He turned down my offer." Sakura stood like a stone, though Syaoran could see from behind her that her hands were trembling slightly. 

"This is an outrage! You've disgraced the entire Kinomoto family! How could you do this to us?! How could you be so stupid?!" The general was in an uproar.

"Hey! She's not stupid!" Syaoran clenched his fists and walked up to him.

"Shut up, boy!" The general smacked him to the ground. Sakura gasped.

"Syaoran! No!" Sakura struggled against the firm grip the general had on her hands, but was not strong enough to free herself. The general dragged her into the forest, leaving Syaoran behind. Syaoran lay there, listening to her cries in the distance. 

He wasn't sure what to do.

^^^^^^  
  
La la la…oh? You're done reading? Well, finally! Sheesh…you need to boost your readin' speed! Hooked on Phonics, maybe? It werkd fer mee! LOL Just kidding. What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, whatever the case, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! (Review please!)

~Chip

P.S. – The story is completed! All it needs is a little editing! ^_^;;


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Kinomoto glanced into the mirror ****

A/N: Next chapter! That didn't take long, now did it? Oh, and for those of you who thought that when I said the story was finished it meant it ended at chapter 2…oops. Nope. I meant that I had finished writing the whole story, but not all the chapters were submitted to FF.net. _ Get it? Eek! I didn't mean to startle anyone…Yeah, that would have been a weird place to end the story…But don't worry. Here's another chapter! BTW: There are 5 chapters…I know, not a whole lot…0.-;;;

****

Strangers

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Syaoran, Sakura, or Kero. They're all characters from Card Captor Sakura…I think I own everyone else in the story, though…0.o;;; 

Syaoran sat in the house. He stroked his chin with his hands as if deep in thought. His older sister strolled inside.

"Hey, bro." She sat down beside him. She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to flinch uncomfortably. "Who's the girl I saw you with?"

"Just a girl." He replied.

"**Just** a girl?" She shook her head. "No no no…I saw you almost **kiss **her! She is definitely not 'just a girl'."

"Listen, Mari, I don't want to go into it right now." He sighed and stood up.

Mari stood up and walked in front of him. She stepped on his toe. "Fine. You can go into it later."

He rolled his eyes, pushed her out of the way, and pushed his way out the door.

"Oh, Syaoran, you can be such a stick-in-the-mud sometimes…" She muttered to herself. With that she sat back down on the raggedy chair and shook her head.

^^^^^^

"Sakura Kinomoto, I am so ashamed of you right now!" The queen shook her head in disbelief. "I just don't believe it. I just don't."

The queen paced back in forth. She was a middle-aged woman. She was always into being 'proper'. She took her place in life quite seriously. A little too seriously for Sakura's tastes. It was like they had to live in a bubble. Her mother's expectations for Sakura were so high it was like jumping off the moon trying to fulfill them. 

"Listen, Mother, it wasn't like I tried to kill him, or eat him, or something barbaric like that! I merely tried to kiss him! I don't see the harm in that!" Sakura protested.

"Precisely. Darling, as heir to the thrown you must be able to separate the dos from the don'ts. You don't seem to understand that." She continued pacing the palace stairs.

"I understand! I just don't understand why it's so wrong to try to kiss a boy!" She crossed her arms.

"An **ordinary** boy. Not a prince or even a rich boy or a high-society boy! A simple, ordinary boy." Her mother shook her head in disgust.

"Oh, right. I understand now. I'm supposed to date snobs rather than kind, gentle, and loving-natured boys, is that right?" Sakura snapped at her mother.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady." 

"What 'tone'!?" Sakura growled. "**This is insane!**"

"Why is it so 'insane'?"

"I'm pushed so hard to fall in love with someone, and then, when it's possible that I might have, it's 'no no no, not him, him!'" She clenched her fists. "Why does royal life always have to be so **complicated**?!"

"You don't know the meaning of 'complicated'." The queen denied.

"THEN WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE MINE **IS**?!" Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes in frustration. "That's it. I don't have to take this." She ran up the steps toward her room.

The queen sat down on her throne. "What am I going to do?"

^^^^^^

Syaoran sat by the tree. The old tree that the princess had rested on yesterday. Where they had shared their thoughts. Where they had almost shared their first kiss. 

"Why me why me why me?" Syaoran asked in solemn regret. "Why must I fall for a girl who I have no possible chance with?" He pounded his fist on the damp ground. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "How could I be so blind?"

^^^^^^

"Honestly, darling, I have to take Sakura's side on this one. Why is it so wrong for her to love an ordinary boy?" The king asked.

"She just doesn't get it. Neither do you." The queen had a hint of depression in her voice. "I just want what's best for her."

"And what's best for her is to marry a rich snob who only cares about himself and his money?" The king said being sarcastic.

"No." 

"Then what's best for her, dear?"   
  
"To marry the man she loves." She sighed in defeat. "I'll go talk to her." She gracefully walked up the stairs to the room of her daughter.

The king simply smiled and whispered, "Good luck, Sakura."

^^^^^^^

"Sakura?" The queen's stood inside Sakura's room, her eyes darting from one side of the room to the other. Suddenly, the balcony of her daughter's room caught her attention. She trotted outside and found the rope kept there for emergencies gone. It was tied to one of the medium-sized pillars and thrust across the side. The queen looked over to see her daughter was gone, but the rope still moving swiftly back and forth.

She backed up and ran out of the princess's room.

^^^^^^^

Syaoran still sat by the tree. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He put his hand on his knee and stood, leaning against the tree. The wind blew his bangs around his face causing him to gently brush them away.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone or something leapt onto his back, knocking him over onto his stomach. He gasped and was about to take a swing at whatever it was that was lying on top of him, but he heard familiar giggling.

"Sakura, aren't you in enough trouble as it is?" Syaoran sighed, shaking his head.

Sakura backed off of him and helped him sit up. She pouted. "You are such a stick-in-the-mud!"

  
He rolled his eyes. "As I'm told…"

She giggled and lay her head on his shoulder. He flinched and moved away from her. She blinked looking hurt.

"What…? Why…?" 

"Listen, Sakura, this can't work." Syaoran turned around and walked in the other direction.

"But…!" Sakura started to protest.

"But no!" He walked back and stood right in front of the princess and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're royalty, Sakura. I'm…not. You have to understand…" He brought his face close to hers. "Both you and I could get into a lot of trouble. I don't want to put you in that sort of position because of me."  
  
"Syaoran, no…" She felt tears well up in her eyes. 

"You have to understand."   
  
"But I **don't**!" The tears finally broke through and made their way down her cheeks. "I don't understand. I don't understand **anything**!" She quickly turned and ran. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran sat down and growled at himself. _Why me why me why me?!_ He thought silently, his regret deepening.

^^^^^^^

Sakura sat down by a tree near the palace. She brought her knees to her chest and quietly sobbed into them. _Why do I have to be a princess? Why why why? _She thought through her sobbing. 

She continued to sob until the sun disappeared over the horizon. She brought her head down to rest upon the scattered leaves. There she fell asleep.

^^^^^^^ 

Back at the palace, the queen was panicking. She had sent the general and a few guards out on a search for the princess. She paced back and forth as they searched.

"Where is that lazy general? He should have been home with my daughter hours ago!" The queen cried.

"Sweetheart, no need to panic…" The king started.

"No need to panic?! There **is** need to panic! Our daughter is out there in the…wilderness! What if she's hurt? What if she's being held hostage by wild animals? What if she's…" The queen broke down into tears.

"All of these what ifs…" The king shook his head. "What if she's absolutely fine?"

"That's terribly unlikely, dear. She's been gone for hours, now." She wiped her eyes with the 'royal handkerchief'. 

"You should know by now that you have an extraordinarily incredible daughter who can do just about anything she sets her mind to." The king put an arm around his wife. She quieted.

"You know…you're right. I must have faith in her." She surrendered.

The king smiled. "Of course."

^^^^^^^

"Princess Sakura! Princess!" The general marched through the forest with the guards. 

"General, maybe we should just turn back. The king and queen will understand." One of the guards said.

"Yeah." Another agreed.

"I agree." Said another.

"Fools! We can't go back to the palace without the princess!" The general yelled in frustration.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get a good night's sleep and then look for her? That way we'll be…sharper for the search?" One of the guards asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you idiots. You go back and take the wrath from the queen and king, and I'll stay here and keep searching? How's that for you?" The general proposed.

"Yeah."

"Sure."   
  
"Okay."

"Hold it! You two!" The general pointed to the strongest and worthiest two guards. "Come with me."

  
All the other guards turned around and started back to the castle. The general and his two accomplices continued to move on in the direction of a certain young man's house.

"It'll be easier without those idiots, anyhow." The general stated while the two young men agreed.

^^^^^^

Syaoran ran through the woods, searching every square inch for the young girl. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't see much, but he was still determined to find her.   
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" He called out.

No answer.

He continued to call out to her, when suddenly he saw it. A small ball of white lying by a tree. He ran over to it and fell to his knees. He lifted the sleeping young girl into his arms and carefully studied her face. Her cheeks were red and puffy and he could bet her eyes were red as well.

He closed his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't know what kind of mistake I was making until I made it. I doubt you'll forgive me, but…"

"I forgive you." Her eyes fluttered opened.

Syaoran gasped. He wasn't expecting her to wake up. He loosened his grip on her so that he could look into her emerald-colored eyes. 

"Excuse me?" He asked again.

"I forgive you, Syaoran." Indeed her eyes were red, but they were starting to clear now. Her small lips turned up into a smile. Syaoran laughed and hugged her again.

"Thank you." He sighed with relief and pulled back slowly, still holding her.

"Syaoran…I…well, I…" Sakura stuttered.

"Yes…?" His eyes widened.

"I think I…" Sakura fumbled for words. Her heart pounded almost painfully. 

"I knew you were with him." A husky voice growled through the darkness.

^^^^^^

Okay, well…there ya have it. Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is done and I'll have it up before I leave to go to Europe next Thursday…Actually, I'll have the whole story up before I leave to go to Europe next Thursday. Of course, if you want the sequel, you're going to have to wait until I get back…about 2 weeks…eek…Sorry…-.-;;; Anyhow, see you with the next chapter soon! Bye bye! 

~Chip


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Kinomoto glanced into the mirror

A/N: The 4th chapter! One more to go! I'll put that one up tomorrow…okay? Well, anyhow, I hope you enjoy this loooooong chapter. I can't write a sequel until after the trip. That is, if you want one… If you do, you're going to have to give me two weeks. *cough* Enough of my babbling! Read the story!

****

Strangers

Chapter 4

Sakura gasped. "General!?"  
  
"Yes, princess. It is I." The general snarled. "I knew you were with this man and I'll see to it that he doesn't get away with this any longer." The general turned around to the two guards. "Seize him."

They nodded and ran over to Syaoran, tying both of his arms behind his back.   
  
"Syaoran, no!" Sakura cried shedding more tears.

"It's okay, Princess. I'll be fine." He stated although he wasn't sure he could believe himself.

"Enough of this. Princess Sakura, you're coming with me." He grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away from her love. "Guards, take him back to the palace. Hand him over to the king and queen. They'll take it from there to give him a proper punishment." He cackled.

Sakura shook her head. _No, please, no._ She pleaded in her thoughts.

Syaoran glanced up at the general. "What do you mean 'proper punishment'?"

  
"The punishment they give to any boy who tries to harm their sweet little princess." He ruffled the girl's hair.

"He didn't do anything of the sort!" She stood up for him.

"You have no proof." The general growled. 

"I do so! I have my word!" She growled back.

"Who do you think they're going to believe, me or you?" 

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." 

"Oh, I would." His laugh felt like it boiled through her skin. "Guards, take him away!"

"No!" Sakura struggled. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the palace guards take the young man away. The general gave another cackle and started on his journey with the princess back to the palace.

"Let me go!" The young girl twisted and turned trying to free from his painful grip.

"Shut up." The general slapped her across the face. She screamed and brought her hand over her cheek in pain.

^^^^^^^

The king and queen sat waiting for the return of their daughter. The young man was standing with the guards. Not a word was spoken, and not a word would be spoken until the general arrived with the princess.

Suddenly the palace doors were shoved open and a bulky old man stood holding a beautiful young woman by the hand. 

The queen sighed with relief. "Sakura! Thank goodness you're all right!"

Sakura faked a small smile. "I'm fine."  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I would like to hear what happened." The king rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb.

"I will go first." The general took a step forward.

The king nodded. "Go on, General."

"My king and queen, if I may, I'd like to say that that young man we arrested can be rightfully accused of treason." The general gave a small smirk.

"That's not true!" The girl protested.

"Sakura, darling, you must be quiet. The general is trying to explain." The queen scolded her daughter.

"Please, Mother! They're all lies!" 

"Sakura? Am I going to have to dismiss you to your room?" The queen threatened, a hand on her hip.

The general cleared his throat. "As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," He gave a cold glare in the princess's direction. She returned it angrily. "This young man should be charged with treason."

"Treason? Why is that?" The king asked with growing curiosity.

"Why, my king, he improperly placed his hands on your daughter, and, worst of all, he caused her physical harm." The general stated, quickly glancing in Syaoran's direction to see the cold glare he was being given. His grin widened.

"He put his hands on and hurt my baby?" The queen looked at the young man in disgust.

The general took the girl in his arms and brought her towards the king and queen. He turned her head to the side to show the two the purple handprint across her cheek. "See what he did to her?" The queen and king gasped.

"He did not!" The girl turned to the general. "You did that, you…you bastard!" The princess was outraged. Never before had she seen so many lies. 

"Sakura, you're dismissed." The queen pointed up the stairs towards her room.

"No, but…" 

"Go! Now!" 

Sakura quickly ran up the stairs. Halfway up she burst in sobs, but continued to run.

"So, your highnesses, what is your judgement?" 

"Hearing the general's account of everything, we feel it is right to charge Syaoran Li with treason. Penalty: death."

^^^^^^

The words continued to ring out in his head. Penalty: death. Death. Death.

Death.

His stomach churned. Being in a tiny cell didn't help it much. He couldn't stomach the thought of death. But that's all there was to it.

He was going to die tomorrow at dawn.

^^^^^^

Sakura sobbed softly into her pillow as her maid and friend tried to cheer her up. 

"Sakura, I…maybe something will happen. Maybe he won't be killed. Maybe your parents will change their minds." Mayla said trying to calm her.

"My parents are rocks." The princess growled coughed.

"Um…okay. Well, they…uh…really are…good people?" Mayla stuttered.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to…I've got to go see him." She jumped out of bed.

Mayla tried to stop her. "Princess, wait, you can't! You know you not allowed in the dungeon! Please, stop!" 

"Mayla, I have to do this. Besides, if something happens, I'll…deal with it. Okay?" Sakura put a hand on Mayla's shoulder as a reassurance. 

"All right." Mayla agreed. She watched Sakura glide out to the hallway. The girl turned back to her maid and winked, her eyes still red and swollen. She then dashed away.

^^^^^^^

Sakura glanced around the pitch-black hallway. There were only a few prisoners stationed here, but it was enough to make her nervous. She heard someone scream down the hall. She gulped. 

"S-Syaoran?" She stopped. The long hallway remained silent. She started to tremble.

"Right here." A voice from down the hall called out to her. She quickly hurried towards it.

"Where are you?" She walked up to one of the cells. She tried to look inside. "Syaoran?" All of a sudden, a hand reached out and scratched at her face. She screamed and fell backwards. A snarl came from the cell.  
  
"Sakura! Be careful! Some of these…people…aren't very nice nor very happy to be here." Syaoran explained.

"Yes, well, you can tell them that they're not the only ones." She stood up and dusted herself off. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she walked to where she was sure Syaoran was.

He chuckled slightly. He reached up and touched her cheek. He stroked it gently with his thumb. She flinched uncomfortably. 

"Is that where the general hit you?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded solemnly. "Yes."

He growled. "That evil man. So cruel, and such a good liar. He didn't even flinch. How could they even think for a second that I would do such a horrific thing to you? I could never hurt an angel." He gently stroked her cheek. Sakura put her hand over his.

"So, what was the verdict?" Sakura prayed it wasn't treason. _Please, not treason. Please, not treason. Please, God, not treason._

"Treason." Syaoran said, his head hanging low.

Sakura burst out into tears. "No…"   
  
"I'm afraid so." Syaoran rested his head in his hands. 

"But…why?" She asked through her tears.

"The general." Syaoran sighed.

Sakura shook her head. "How could he do this to you and I?"

Syaoran looked up. "Shh…We can find a way out of this." He took her hand in his. "Together."  
  
Sakura flushed. "Okay."

"Now, first, you're going to tell me what that necklace around your neck is supposed to represent." Syaoran reached up to her neck and lifted it gently with his hand. It appeared to be a bird with wings sprouting out of its head. At least that's what it had always looked like to Sakura. Like some sort of key.

Sakura looked down at it. She put her hand over his and looked him in the eye. "I was given this when I was a small child." 

"You don't know what it is?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No." 

"Well, guess what?" Syaoran smiled.

"What?" Sakura asked, her eyes glinting with confusion.

"I do." His smile widened.

Sakura giggled. "You're cute when you smile."  
  
A blush crept into his cheeks. "Yes, anyway…" 

He went on to explain everything.

"That leads me down to one conclusion." He told her.

"Yes?"   
  
He put his hand under her chin and tilted it up allowing her eyes to meet his.   
  
"You, Princess, are the Card Mistress." He finished.

"Card Mistress? Clow Reed? Book of Clow? This is a lot to absorb." Sakura felt lost in his eyes. 

"You don't have much time to absorb it." He dropped his hand. "You're going to need to act quickly." 

Sakura nodded. "Right." She stood up from where she was sitting on the ground. "I won't let you down."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I know you won't."  
  
"Oh, and by the way, how did you know all of this?" She asked him.

"My father has books of sorcery. I read them all. I'd like to practice magic myself one day. There. Go, now! Quickly!" 

"I'm on it." Sakura smiled and winked at him. As she was about to start off again, Syaoran stopped her.

"Sakura, wait!" She turned around. He took in a deep breath. "Be careful…my love."  
  
Sakura crimsoned a bright red. "Always."  
  
^^^^^^^

Sakura raced through the hallway with a book in her arms. She quickly dashed into her room. She sat the book down on a table. She studied it for a few moments. She ran her fingers across the seal. It was…different looking. She went to open the book. As opened it, it began to spark and vibrate. She screamed and dropped it to the floor. A small yellow thing with wings emerged from the top.

"Who dares awaken me?!" The beast asked.

Sakura put a hand behind her neck and turned away, partially frightened, partially amazed. "Not me…"

The small yellow beast flew in front of the young woman's face. "A scrawny child?" 

Sakura growled. "**I am not a scrawny child!**"

The beast raised an eyebrow. "Sure…and I'm not the Guardian Beast of the Seal."

"You're the Guardian Beast of the Seal!? A little rat!?" She giggled.

The little beast growled. "They call me Keroberos." 

She stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Kero."

"Keroberos." The creature put out a skeptical paw for her to shake.

"So, Kero, how does this thing work?" She eyed the book carefully.

"You're the sorceress. You should know." Kero raised an eyebrow.

Sakura lowered the book and sighed. "Kero, I need your help."

The little yellow monster rolled its eyes. "What kind of help?"  
  
Sakura sighed and started to explain. Kero listen attentively. He could see Sakura's eyes start to fill with tears and he could understand the fear in her heart.   
  
"And if I don't pull off our plan…he's going to be… " She shook her head and started to cry before she could finish her statement. 

"I'll help you." 

"What!? Really!? Oh, thank you so much!" Sakura picked up the small beast and hugged him. 

"Okay, okay. Don't go and get all…lovey dovey on me." Kero pulled away.

Sakura giggled. "Sorry."

"So, what do I need to do?" Kero asked anxiously. It had been centuries since he had been outside of the book. A little adventure was always nice. He especially liked the ones where he got to be the hero and rescue a damsel in distress. Only, this time, he got to rescue a young man along with a young girl's heart.

"You need to teach me how to use these cards." Sakura picked one up and examined it.   
  
Kero sighed. "Okay, Card Mistress. Let's get to it."  
  
Sakura looked up. "Card Mistress?" She giggled. "That sort of has a ring to it. 

  
Kero made a face. "Yeah, uh huh, sure…do you want to know how to use these or not?"  
  
She brought the card to her chest. "Sorry."  
  
"Okay, well…" And Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, went on to explain everything.

^^^^^^^

Mayla bowed before the queen. "Excuse me, your highness."

The queen motioned for her to stand up. "Yes, my dear?"

Mayla gulped. "I-I was just wondering, my queen…Are you sure you charged the right man with treason?"

"Are you questioning our judgement?" She raised an eyebrow.

Mayla gasped and bowed again. "Oh, no. Never. I was just thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to get the princess's side of the story? She was there too, correct? Just so you're sure you don't do anything you might regret?"

The queen sighed. "The girl did seem quite upset. Maybe I should talk to her." The queen motioned for Mayla to leave. "Go get her for me, child." 

Mayla bowed. "Thank you, your majesty. I'll be right back." She quickly ran up the steps toward Sakura's room.

The queen sat at her throne. "I must say, the general's speech sounded a bit far-fetched. I wonder…"  
  
^^^^^^^

A knock came upon the princess's door. The princess gasped. She quickly opened a drawer and shoved Kero and the book inside. 

"Come in." She picked up her brush and began to brush her hair.

"Princess, I just got done speaking to your mother. It seems she'd like to talk to you…maybe hear your side of the story?" Mayla smiled at her.

Sakura dropped the brush and jumped up. She hugged the young maid. "Mayla, you are the greatest!"

"Thank you, Princess. You must get ready!" Mayla ran to the closet and brought out a dress. "Put this on, quickly!"

Sakura smiled. She took the dress and fitted it over what she was already wearing. Mayla helped her button and pin it. 

"You're ready. Hurry! Before she becomes impatient!" Mayla brought her to the door and opened it for her. "Good luck, Princess."

"Thank you so much, Mayla. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you." Sakura hugged her again.

"You can repay me by convincing your mother to let Syaoran go…and to let him marry you." Mayla giggled.

Sakura blushed slightly at the thought. "Okay, here I go!"

Mayla watched as she flew down the hall and disappeared down the steps.  
  
^^^^^^^

"Mother?" Sakura walked up to where the queen was sitting.

"I'm guessing your maid sent you down?" The queen asked.

"Yes." The princess gave a quick nod.

"She seemed very adamant that I should hear your side of the story." The queen stated.

"Yes, Mother." The princess took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, go on then." The queen sat back in her chair ready for a long story.

Sakura explained what had really happened. How he had rejected her because she was a princess. How, after that, he came searching for her and apologized. Then the general came along and took him away from her. How he had slapped her across the face and blamed it on her love. How he had lied before the king and queen. 

"My goodness, I don't believe the general would ever do something like that." The queen shook her head. "Are you sure what you're saying is true, dear?"

Sakura nodded her head. She had left out some of it, like going to the dungeons to secretly meet her love, but everything she had said was true.

"I must say, I'll have to talk to the king about this, but…" The queen smiled. "You most likely have just saved that young man's neck. Literally."  
  
The princess laughed and bowed. "Thank you so much, Mother." She ran back up the stairs and into her room.

"Mayla, oh Mayla, guess what? I did it! I actually did it!" She took hold of both of Mayla's hands and spun her around. When she finally stopped she continued laughing. "Mother still has to talk to father about it…but I'm sure everything will be okay! Father will most definitely believe me!"

Mayla smiled. "Congratulations. So, you two will be getting married?"  
  
Sakura paused. "I'm…not sure. I don't know if they will agree."  
  
"Of course they will! You just have to tell them that he is the one you love." 

"Yes, of course." Sakura turned around, a sad look on her face. She sat down on her bed and turned her gaze to the floor. She took in a deep sigh. "I hope Syaoran feels the same way."  
  
Mayla smiled and sat down beside her. "Of course he does. He told you."  
  
A blush crept into the princess's cheeks. "You're right. That has to mean something!"  
  
"It means that he loves you, Princess."

Sakura smiled and rested her head in her hands. "I need to tell him that I love him too."

^^^^^^^

Wow! Long chapter! Phew! Almost done! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Please keep a lookout for the next chapter! Don't forget review, or email me at:

[Chiparoo4u@yahoo.com][1]

See ya!

~Chip

   [1]: mailto:Chiparoo4u@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Kinomoto glanced into the mirror

A/N: Lalalala… Sorry about the long wait! I just got back from vacation, and I reread this chapter…And it's trash. So, I'm rewriting it! Trust me, it was worth the wait…You would have screamed if you saw the ending I originally put on this story. *cowers in shame* Here's the more exciting ending… Even this chapter doesn't end the story… ^-^''' Don't ask…

****

Strangers

Chapter 5

The princess gently brushed her light brown hair. She set the brush down and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She giggled and twirled, attempting to make herself dizzy. She sighed happily and fell onto the bed. She brought her arms around her shoulders and hugged them tightly. 

"Syaoran…" She whispered softly. Her eyelids closed in over her tired eyes. She was almost asleep, when…

"Sakura!" A muffled voice called from inside a drawer. "Let me out!" 

Sakura sat up, her eyes wide. She gasped and ran to the dresser. She heard struggling from the inside and pulled the drawer open carefully. 

"Kero! I'm so sorry! I forgot you were in there! I mean, I…" She fumbled for words.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Alright!" The small yellow beast tried to calm her. "I understand you **forgot** about me! I'm hurt…" He faked a sniffle.

Sakura bit her lip. She picked him up and brought him into a hug. "I'm so sorry!"

He squirmed. "Lemme go! Lemme go! LEMME GO!" 

Sakura shrieked and dropped him. He landed flat on his face. 

"Thanks." He said, sarcastically.

She brought a finger to her mouth and hushed him. "Quiet. We don't want to attract any attention to the guards, now do we?" 

"Humph. That will teach you to take my ever-so-humble help for granted." He crossed his arms and pouted. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Ever-so-humble help…?" 

"Precisely."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, about that, Kero…"

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I know how excited you were about doing this and everything, but…" Sakura sighed and looked down at her tense hands. "I…I think I talked Mother into pardoning him."

"Mother? You mean the queen?" Kero fluttered in front of her face. 

Sakura nodded slowly. She couldn't help but smile. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He's not going to be put to…to…"

"I suppose this means you're not going to need my help." Kero's paws were tensing up, a low growl escaping his throat. 

"Kero…" Sakura brought a hand to her chest. 

"**You wake me up from my sleep for nothing?!** How typical!" Kero flap his wings and landed on the book, still resting in the drawer. "I'll be waiting in the book. This time, DO NOT wake me up! For anything!" He disappeared into the book. His head popped out. "Except for food!"

Sakura let out a small sigh and rested her head in her hands. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called. 

The door opened and Mayla walked in. "The queen is ready to see you, princess."

Sakura stood up, feeling her blood rush to her head. "I'm ready."

Mayla gave a slight bow. "Don't be nervous, your highness. You know everything will work out for the best." 

Sakura looked at the floor. Her fists were clenched tightly, her whole body was tense, and her stomach was turning into knots. Mayla took her arm and dragged her out of the room.

^^^^^^

The princess bowed before the queen and king. The queen motioned for her to arise. She stood, her heart beating against the insides of her chest. She tried to take in a deep breath to calm it, but it only grew more rapid in its paces. She closed her eyes and licked the insides of her dry mouth. 

"I have spoken with the king of this matter, and we have carefully thought out the situation." The queen turned to look at the king. He nodded her on. 

Sakura took in a deep breath and held onto it. This was it. 

"We discussed what you told me and I must ask…Were you indeed telling the truth?" The queen went on to ask.

The princess clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Oh yes. I promise I was!"

"We will take your word for it. Now, darling, I want to make sure you understand that the law is indeed the law." The queen stated.

Sakura nodded. "Of course, Mother."

"We make no exceptions to the law." The queen raised somewhat of a scolding finger.

Sakura felt her heart sink. _No…_ She screamed at the queen inside her head. _No! She can't do this to me!_

"Thereby, we will postpone the sentence for three more days. If you can gather more evidence, we will consider sparing the boy his life, but only then." The queen raised an eyebrow at her daughter. 

Sakura stood. "But…no!" She caught the falling tears with her hand. "You can't take him away from me! You won't take him away from me!" She broke into sobs and ran up the stairs into her room.

^^^^^^^

"Shhh…Princess…" 

"I hate this. I can't believe it didn't work! They didn't listen to me!" Sakura sobbed into the hand of her beloved.

"Sakura…please, calm yourself." Syaoran reached up from behind the bars to stroke her face. "You got me three more days. You made an accomplishment."

"I was so sure they'd let you go. It's my fault you're here…" She broke into tears again. 

"No, no, don't talk like that! I was the one who tried to kiss you! I was the one who got myself here! Don't you dare blame it on yourself." He scolded her softly.

"I…" She sighed and took his hand. She let it rest on her face as she held it up with one hand and trailed her other hand up and down his arm gently. "I will get you out. No matter what the cost."

"Don't you go pulling any stupid stunts, Sakura." He eyed her carefully. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming toward them.

"You have to leave! Quickly!" Syaoran pulled his hand away and hurried her. She got to her feet and started off toward the stairs that would lead her out of the dungeon. 

She gasped as a cold hand took hers. 

"Going somewhere, Princess?" The general's voice growled. She let out a cry as she felt herself swing into the wall. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"No! Princess!" Syaoran reached for her, but could not. The general let out a wicked laugh. He walked to the cell Syaoran was in, an evil smirk playing upon his face. Syaoran gripped the bars tightly. "**Why would you do that to her?! How could you do that to her?! Do you have no heart?!**" 

The general rolled his eyes. "Easy, Loverboy. Fortunately for me, I will never be suspected as the heartless bastard who hurt the poor girl."

Syaoran felt his blood start to boil. "They'll be all over you like hounds on the trail of a fox."

"No, I don't believe so." The general leaned up against the wall. He raised a foot and kicked the princess in the ribs. Syaoran swore to himself that if it weren't for the bars, he would have strangled the general. 

"What do you mean?!" He had to hold his breath in order to keep himself from cursing at the man.

"I mean, I didn't harm the princess." The general's smirk widened. "You did."

^^^^^^^

The princess's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in her bed, under many blankets. She rubbed the back of her head with her hand. A large bump was forming next to the one she already had from three chapters ago. "Oh, ow…"

"Princess! Don't rub it! Here, put this on it!" Mayla handed her ice being held together by a small white cloth, tied tightly around the contents inside.

"The queen has sent the doctor up. He'll be here quickly." Mayla held out a hand and felt Sakura's forehead. 

"You're not feverish. That's a good sign." Mayla rested her hands in her lap. She was kneeling beside the princess's bed. Her eyes wandered down to the floor. Sakura noticed her worried look. She was about to ask Mayla about it when the doctor rushed in holding a small black bag.

"Princess!" The doctor rushed to her side. "My, you look terribly pale." He pulled out a small thermometer and placed it into her mouth. He noticed the maid staring intently at the princess. "You're finished here, girl. Leave." He shooed her away with his hand.

Mayla let out a small growl under her breath and stood. She walked out the door, muttering something under her breath.

"But…" Sakura tried to say without letting the thermometer fall out of her mouth.

"No, no, no buts. You don't need any pesky servant girls bothering you while you're sick." The doctor stated, impolitely.

Sakura was outraged as she pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. "She is not a 'pesky servant girl' and **I am not sick!**"

"My goodness! For a princess, you certainly don't know your manners!" The doctor didn't seem amused.

The princess pointed toward the door. "**Out!**"

The doctor put all his things back into the bag and started towards the door. 

"Send Mayla back in when you get out there!" Sakura ordered him.

"Yes, your highness." The doctor said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. Sakura rolled her eyes. Her expression became serious when Mayla entered, the worried look still plastered upon her face.

"You wanted me, your highness." Mayla kept her weary stare toward the ground.

"What's going on? Why do you look so sad?" The princess's eyes kept focused on her maid.

"I…" Mayla, once again, kneeled beside the Sakura's bed. "Princess…"

"What, Mayla? Tell me." Sakura noticed Mayla's hands start to tremble. 

"Syaoran…" The girl sighed. "Syaoran is being prepared."

Sakura raised a confused eyebrow. "Prepared?"

Mayla nodded and closed her eyes. "To die."

Sakura shook her head, unbelieving. "No…" She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "No! This can't be happening!"

Mayla outstretched a hand. "Where are you going?!"

"I have to go see him!" She ran out the door.

"Princess, wait! You can't do that!" Mayla stopped as she realized there was no chance she could stop her. "Oh…"

^^^^^^^

Sakura ran down the stairs into the dungeon. She ran all the way to the end of the long hallway. Two guards were blocking the door. She tried to get passed them, but they stopped her.

"Sorry, your highness, you can't go in." One of the guards stated.

"Watch me!" She pushed the guards away, and, of course, they couldn't fight against her, so they gave up and let her go in.

Sakura's eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. This was the room where prisoners were prepared for death. Sakura felt tears stream down her cheeks. She finally caught sight of him in a far off corner, struggling with the 'grim reaper', as she always called him. 

"Syaoran!" She ran to him. The 'grim reaper' tried to stop her, but she avoided and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. He would have put his arms around her waist if it weren't for the fact that his hands were held together behind his back by a thick rope.

"Sakura! How did you…?" Syaoran was cut off by the man standing beside them.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this meeting short." 

"General!" Sakura gasped. Syaoran quickly jumped in front of her.

"If you touch her…" He growled at him.

The general cackled. "Touch her? Why would I ever want to do a thing like that?" He continued to laugh to be sure none of the guards got any ideas. It would have worked if it weren't for Ed and Ned in the back, listening in.

+++++++

"Hey, Ed, you think that guy's up to something?" Ned raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, Ed. Seems pretty spicious to me." Ed chewed on a stale donut.

"Suspicious." Ned corrected him.

"Suspicious?" Ed seemed confused.

"You said it wrong. It's 'suspicious'." Ned told him.

"I said 'suspicious'!" Ed growled.

Ned shook his head. "No, you said 'spicious', not 'suspicious'!"

"What?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

Ned sighed. "Forget it."

Ed looked back to the general. "Yep, pretty spicious…"

Ned rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up." 

"Okay." Ed took another bite out of his donut.

"Hey is that jelly-filled?" Ned's mouth started to water.

"I don't know. I think it's jelly-filled, but the jelly must have all dried up." Ed shrugged.

"That's nasty!"

"Nuh uh, it's good."

"Get a life." Ned held his nose. "And get a new donut! That thing reeks…" 

++++++++

"General?" The 'grim reaper' came up to him from behind.

"What?!" The general snapped back.

"I do believe the princess is entitled to time with the boy." He coward a bit. 

"He is, is he?" The general growled. The man nodded, and the general glared at Syaoran. "You can have your time with him, Princess. But don't get too cozy!" The general walked out, practically stomping his feet all the way.

Sakura waited until the 'grim reaper' had gone. She then wrapped her arms around Syaoran once more. He rested his chin on her head. 

"Like I said before, I'm going to get you out of this." Sakura buried her head in his chest. 

"Even if you don't, I have no regrets." Syaoran watched as she pulled away and looked into his eyes with such intensity and such emotion he felt as though he were one with her. He gasped as intensity was washed away by tears, but the emotion was still there. 

"Oh, Syaoran, I love you!" She screamed out, all of a sudden. 

"Sakura…I love you too." She cried into his chest and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. 

She gasped. "Syaoran! You're free! But…how?"

"I don't know…the ropes just…" 

"Come on, you two! Let's get out of here!" Kero yelled to them. 

"Kero?!" Sakura squealed with delight. "You came to help me!" 

"Yeah…come on!" Kero whipped across the room.

"We can't! They'll see us!" Sakura ran closer to the door. 

"I'll distract them! Now, come on!" Kero spit fire into the doorway. The guards started running around madly, searching for some way to put the fire out. Sakura saw this as a chance to escape and quickly grabbed Syaoran's hand. 

^^^^^^^^ 

To be continued…

^^^^^^^^

Uh oh… I guess that in rewriting it I also added another chapter! Oops, my bad…^-^''' Well, check back soon for another chapter… And, no, for once I don't have the next chapter written ahead of time… Sorry…-.-;;;

~Chip


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Kinomoto glanced into the mirror

A/N: Here's the next chapter…Enjoy…

****

Strangers

Chapter 6

"Syaoran! Quickly!" They ran out the door and through the fire that Kero had started. Sakura stopped when they came to the stairs that would lead them out of the dungeon. She turned to Syaoran. "If there are guards out there they will surely recognize you and take you back."

Syaoran looked at her worried face and then turned around, searching for something to put over his head. He noticed a red cloak lying on the ground. "Wow…what luck!" 

(A/N: *takes a bow* All thanks to the writer…)

He picked it up and placed it over his head so that only his eyes were visible. Sakura pulled him up the stairs and towards her room. 

^^^^^^^^

-In the room…-

The princess dragged him inside and quickly shut the door. She sighed and slid to the floor, leaning against the door. 

"We made it…" She looked up to see him staring at her. "What?"

He shook his head, heat rising to his cheeks. "N-nothing…"

Sakura cocked her head in confusion. "What's wrong? Are you getting a cold?"

Syaoran looked at the floor. "No, it's just…I…will…will you get into trouble for doing this for me?" 

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about it…the important thing is that we got you out."

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Right…thank you."

Sakura giggled and stood. "Don't mention it." 

He turned around. "What now?"

"We get you out of here." She took his hand and led him to the balcony. "There's a rope right there." She pointed to the corner. "If we could just tie it to the ledge, you could climb down." She ran to where the rope lay and picked it up. She began to tie it to the ledge, when…

Syaoran took her hand. "Sakura, I can't leave you like this. What if the general…"

"I can handle myself, Syaoran." She smiled up at him.

"But, Sakura, last time he hurt you. What if he hurts you again? What if he goes to far and actually…kills you…this time?" He released his hold on her hand and sighed. "I could never forgive myself."

Sakura was taken aback by his speech. She dropped the rope and brought a hand to her chest, looking up at him in awe. "Syaoran…" She whispered his name. She felt tears sting her eyes as she through her arms around his neck. 

He was a bit startled. "Sakura…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. "Everything is going to be okay…"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The two let go of one another and Sakura pushed him to one side of the balcony where he would not be spotted. 

"Coming!" Sakura ran to the door and opened it. Mayla stood, smiling brightly. 

"Where is he?" She giggled and ran inside. Sakura looked confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know 'who'!" She bent down and looked under the bed. "Now, come on, I know he's in here!"

Sakura took a step back and sweatdropped. "Um…I don't know whom your speaking of, Mayla."

Mayla sighed and shook her head. "Word got out that the boy went missing after a fire started…" She put a hand on her hip. "I know you started that fire, and I know he's in here, so where is he?" 

Sakura sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I hate it that you're always right."

Mayla giggled. "Well?"

Sakura walked out to the balcony and grabbed his arm. She dragged him back into her room and stopped in front of Mayla. "Mayla, meet Syaoran Li."

Mayla gasped and put her hands on his shoulders. She giggled as Syaoran sweatdropped. "Princess, he's so handsome!"

Syaoran flushed slightly and Sakura giggled. Mayla dropped her arms to her sides and circled him. Syaoran stood stiffly, confused. Sakura giggled again at his expression. Mayla came before him and reached up to bring his head down so that she could look into his brown eyes. Her smile widened and she nodded at Sakura. Sakura began to laugh as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran. He smiled, somewhat confused.

"Um…I don't get it…She looks at me, nods at you, you hug me…" He raised an eyebrow. "What just happened?"

"You got the 'Mayla Seal of Approval'!" Sakura brought her arms down and rested them on his chest. 

"Oh…good," he said dumbly. He then realized he still didn't understand and shook his head. "I did what?"

Mayla giggled and took his hand. He raised an eyebrow. "You're perfect for her," she said. She placed his hand in Sakura's and squeezed both of their hands. She looked back up at Syaoran. "Take good care of her."

Syaoran took Sakura's other hand and looked into her eyes. She flushed a light pink. "Syaoran…"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I…I…" She continued. She squeezed his hands. He looked eager to hear what she had to say.

"Yes?" He urged her on.

"Syaoran, I…" Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Mayla gasped and grabbed Syaoran's arm, hiding him behind the full-length mirror. Sakura brushed herself off and went to the door. She gasped.

"General?!" The general pushed her aside. 

"Where is he?!" He snarled.

"Who?" The princess steadied herself. 

The general picked her up by her shoulders so that her feet were no longer touching the ground. She whimpered in pain as his fingers dug into her shoulders. "I'll put this into terms you can understand. **Where is the boy?!**"

"General! You're not allowed…" Mayla took a step back as she realized she had just brought attention to herself. The general dropped the princess and she slumped against a wall, breathing heavily. Mayla tried to direct the general's attention away from the mirror.

Sakura brought her head up to see the general walking towards Mayla. She put her hand on the wall and tried to pull herself up. Tears streamed down her face.

"Mayla…" She whispered. "General…why?"

"**Where is the boy?!**" He yelled. 

Syaoran stepped out from behind the mirror. "Right here."

Tears continued to soak the princess's face. "No! Syaoran!"

The general turned around. An evil grin appeared on his face. He grabbed the boy's arm. "Enjoy the rest of your life, boy. It will be ending soon." 

Syaoran pulled away and backed up. The general laughed and walked forward. "It's that or take your chances off a balcony."

Syaoran looked behind him to see a long drop off a balcony. He took in a deep breath and took the general's arm. He stepped up onto the ledge and jumped, taking the general with him.

^^^^^^^

To be continued…

^^^^^^^

I know, I know, the shortest chapter ever. Well, I had to stop it somewhere! Ah well… _ I hope I don't kill Syaoran off… It would make a great sequel, wouldn't it? Naw… I see too much of that. Killing Syaoran off, and then bringing him back to life in the sequel. *yawn* I don't think I'll result to that, but one never knows, does one? Please review! Oh, and another story is in the process of being written! Yay! Keep your eyes peeled!

~Chip


End file.
